


Harry Potter AU 01

by delusionist_x



Series: AB6IX HP AU [1]
Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i think
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusionist_x/pseuds/delusionist_x
Summary: Was obsessed with HP for a whilethen thought, why not write a daejeonz fanficand here we are though stopped after two chapters because...yea...leader-nim happened
Relationships: Jeon Woong/Kim Donghyun
Series: AB6IX HP AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983596
Kudos: 2





	Harry Potter AU 01

「田雄大人拜托你快點！火車要趕不上啦！」

今天的9又4分3號月台一樣擠滿了各級霍格華茲的學生和來送別自家孩子的父母，月台上放滿了各種大小的行李箱和寵物籠子。列車車頭噴發的蒸汽提醒乘客出發時間臨近，大家都把握最後幾分鐘與家人道別。在人群中有兩個學生推著行李車，一邊跑一邊高聲呼喊讓月台上的人讓讓路。

「我...我怎麽會料到豆腐又...又耍性子呢？」

跑在後面的少年上氣不接下氣的回嘴，剛想接著解釋自己遲到的原因，就被前面少年一個急剎車嚇到，趕緊停住腳步拉住行李車才沒有撞上前面的少年。可惜這急剎車卻令車上的行李箱向前倒，少年手忙腳亂的想阻止但載著一隻白貓的籠子還是向地下飛。幸好在快要砸的地下的瞬間被人一把抱住，還順道低聲安慰了白貓幾聲。

「小雄哥，大輝你們總算到了！我們還怕你們趕不來呢。」

抱住貓籠子的少年圍著葛來分多金紅相間的圍巾看著眼前因爲狂奔頭髮和校服都有點亂的同伴還是忍不住揉了揉白貓主人的頭，看到對方更炸毛的頭髮笑容愈發溫柔。

「東賢吶，別揉了。我可是哥哥喔，是考完普等巫測六年級的前輩呢。」

「知道了，那就讓五年級的後輩幫學長搬行李吧！」

被一臉小嬌傲自稱前輩的田雄萌到，秉承葛來分多騎士氣慨的金東賢拿過對方的行李，緊隨著登上了火車。習慣二人相處模式，叫大輝的少年反了一個大白眼，吐嘈了兩位哥哥一下後也拿着行李上了車。

「金東賢學長，我的行李也很多好嗎？」

「李大輝學弟要學會獨立，畢竟你也四年級了，小神童！」

二人的拌嘴被輕鬆走在前面的田雄聽到，他一臉抱歉的看著年紀最小的李大輝，伸手想幫忙卻又被對方躲開，正要開口說被小學弟討厭的時候，李大輝就先解釋道。

「小雄哥幫忙找包廂就好，我可以的！而且你的行李比較多，讓東賢幫忙也是應該的，對不對？」

收到李大輝明顯的眼神，金東賢趕緊附和。

「對對對！哥你剛剛跑了這麼久也累了，我們沒問題的！」

田雄在二人再三強調不用幫忙下也不好在過道停留太久，轉身繼續尋找屬於他們的包廂。後面的兩個人在田雄看不到的情況下，更激烈的用眼神爭吵。

「讓你別這麼大聲，小雄哥又要內疚了！」

「分明是你自己偏心！要寵我哥還差別待遇怪誰呢？」

「李大輝！你！」

「我什麼了？看路啊，學長。」

論拌嘴永遠是勝者的李大輝在刻意強調學長二字後，又再一次結束了這場無聲的戰役。走過了熱鬧的低年級車廂，三個人剛走進了高年級車廂就聽到了幾聲響亮的叫喊聲，不出所料在前面的一個包廂裡面看到了熟悉的身影對着窗外在月台上的鴿子隔空發功。

「啊哈！鴿子王你要拿出王者的霸氣，不要慫！」

「真的好大一隻鴿子！加油啊鴿子王！」

「小雄哥，你們來了！金東賢我就説一定來得及，不用緊張了吧！」

一向好奇心旺的田雄一進包廂便跑到窗前與旁邊的少年打鬧着，後面兩人只希望給自己下個Reducio縮小存在感，不過礙於校規規定不能在校外施咒亦只能逼於無奈乖乖坐下。隨着火車緩緩駛離車站，在窗邊的二人也終於落坐，包廂迎來了第一次的安靜。

「東賢哥，你們魁地奇今年第一場校內賽就遇上我們史萊哲林要小心喔，身為金牌搜捕手的我可絕不會手下留情。」

「放心，巫測前我都會全力訓練，可別小看我們啊，朴佑鎮。」

「暑假的時候我爸讓我參加了特訓，這個週末先約一場讓你看看我的新坐騎光速3000！」

分別為葛來分多主力追蹤手的金東賢和史來哲林最佳搜捕手的朴佑鎮每次見面話題都離不開地奇，一定要向對方分享假期的訓練和成果。另外兩位因為恐高，所以自一年級強制性的飛行課後都沒怎麼碰過掃帚自然是不太了解好友對這種講求高度和速度的運動的喜愛。同屬雷文克勞的田雄和李大輝拿出各自的課程表，打算計劃一起去圖書館復習的時間。

「欸兩位學霸，我們今年要考普測的五年級金東賢同學都沒你們緊張，快告訴我們你們暑假都做了些什麼吧！」

一刻都停不下來的朴佑鎮跟金東賢約好了練習時間後，受不了在學期還未開始就想學習的行為，拉着兩個雷文克勞乖學生聊起了家常。

「雄哥，你整個暑假都在麻瓜世界不無聊嗎？煐岷哥說不要讓我加貓頭鷹每天去找你，我才隔天寄信給你的。」

「不會無聊的，畢竟也快一年沒見過爸媽了。」

説起了家人，四個人中年紀最大的田雄有時候也忍不住會有點想家，只是不想在弟弟們面前表現不太成熟。父母都是麻瓜的關係，田雄頭兩年在霍格華茲的生活都不太順利，性格比較內向又害怕別人不接受麻瓜學生，田雄一直都孤零零的躲在圖書館的小角落，吃飯也總是坐在最邊上的位置。直到第三年的某一天在自己的小角落發現占了自己平常坐的位置的李大輝之後，情況才開始改變。李大輝回想當時才剛坐下不久，就感覺背後有道目光看着自己，原以為是學校的鬼魂打算裝沒事，卻聽到有人喊自己的名字，轉頭才看到一個三年級的學長緊張又不好意思的看着自己，一張小臉急得通紅。

眼力好反應快，開學典禮站新生中心位的李大輝學弟一猜便猜中是自己佔了別人的位置，趕快物歸原主。後來有意無意在學院交流聽看到學長一個人的身影，聽到其他人對學長的閑言閒言閒語，下定決心要認識對方就直接拉史萊哲林的朴佑鎮同學到圖書館堵人。田雄事後還心有餘悸，以為自己可憐到招惹到兩個小惡霸學弟已經做好挨打的準備，卻聽到對面一聲學長好。朴佑鎮表示自己很無辜，被新生中心位 硬拉去圖書館不說，自己剛下飛行課吹了個霸氣狼奔髮型不說，學長一副視死如歸，快要哭的表情是怎麼樣，自己長得很可怕嗎，明明大家都說小虎牙很可愛，笑容很陽光啊。後來的後來李大輝成功勾搭到乖巧的田雄學長，又因為朴佑鎮的關係認識了金東賢和至今還未出場的林煐岷，五個人成為了好兄弟，而田雄也因為他們漸漸變得開朗，校園生活也逐漸多姿多彩了。

「不過李大輝你不夠意思，怎麼可以讓雄哥到你家住一個星期都不告訴我們？」

「不是故意不告訴你們的，佑鎮。爸爸突然要去外地工作，媽媽才會讓我去大輝家的，這樣說來真的麻煩阿姨了。」

認識他們三年多的田雄還是和以前一樣，一逗就慌，一慌就有點不知所措，急着安撫朴佑鎮又想到麻煩李大輝照顧自己，一時間有點為難。坐在對面的金東賢直接拉起對方的手，包在自己的手中，用眼神示意兩位弟弟見好就收。

「小雄哥他們就開玩笑，大輝跟我們說幸好有你在他才不至於無聊到發瘋。」

「真的小雄哥，我媽一直讓我帶你回家玩，幸好你來了。」

輕易被順毛的田雄聽到弟弟們這樣說又高興了起來，笑着從背包拿起了自己準備的禮物。

「這些都是特意給你們的，煐岷哥在年級長車廂，只好等到學校才給他。」

「這個好神奇！李大輝你看這個沒有羽毛的筆！」

「佑鎮哥你小心一點！會斷的！」

鬧騰的兩個弟弟拿着看似是鉛筆和橡皮擦等的文具研究，金東賢順勢坐到田雄身邊打算和他哥敘敘舊，剛想開口包廂的門就被打開了。

「這麼鬧果然是你們！」

進來的人校服上掛着年級長專屬的徽章，打着黃黑相間代表赫夫帕夫的領帶，一雙有神的大眼睛看着裏面的四個人。來的正是五人中年紀最大的林煐岷，雖然在學校是嚴肅正經的年級長，帶着赫夫帕夫參與大大小小的比賽，但私下卻有着傻氣的一面，被親愛的弟弟們開玩笑也從不會生氣。和朴佑鎮的家族均屬純血世家，從小便認識所以順理成章的亦成為了五人組的大哥。

「煐岷哥！」

四個弟弟看到大哥難得乖巧的問好，林煐岷不疑有詐坐在了朴佑鎮身旁，才剛碰到座位就聽到一聲響亮的放屁聲。

「煐岷哥，你是便秘嗎？腸胃不太好喔！」

朴佑鎮誇張的揑住鼻子，大聲的問道。林煐岷也只是驚訝了一下便反應過來這又是他的惡作劇，接着配合演出，包廂內又充滿着各人的笑聲。金東賢偏頭看着笑開懷的田雄，對方像沒骨頭般小小的縮在自己的懷抱中，感受到自己的視線便把注意力轉到自己身上，眼睛笑意未退的望向金東賢。

「東賢，怎麼了？他們太誇張太搞笑了，笑得我肚子痛。」

「哥笑起來最好看了，所以哥一定要開心點！」

「我們東東也一樣要開心！」

抵抗不住田雄笑瞇瞇的樣子，金東賢也跟着笑了起來，微微調整了一下姿勢好讓田雄更舒適的窩在自己懷中，兩個人都沒發現剛就握在一起的手一直沒有分開過。除了數次因年級長的身份要回到年級長車廂的林煐岷，其他幾個人打打鬧鬧一路笑聲不斷，傍晚就到達學校了。各年級的學生分別乘坐不同馬車回到校園，五人也只能暫時分開，田雄跟着林煐岷登上六年級生馬車前，金東賢直接把人拉到懷中就勢摟住了未來得及反應的人。

「今晚開學典禮後老地方見，不見不散。」

金東賢在田雄耳邊輕聲說完，就退開了一大步讓其他弟弟也抱一下對方，眼神卻一直停在田雄身上，直到對方點了點頭無聲的說了句「知道了」才捨得跟着其他人走向自己的馬車。

「雄吶，我們快上車吧。」

目送弟弟們都順利登上馬車，兩位哥哥亦坐上了開往學校的馬車，一同向着新一個學年出發。田雄看着窗外已經是第六年看到的景色，心裏還是很感激過去三年的一切。自己一個人來到霍格華茲什麼都不懂誰都不認識的碰碰撞撞渡過了新生的一年，慶幸沒有因為自己麻瓜的身份受到太多歧視和嘲笑，只是有想家難過的時候只能一個人躲起來。幸好後來遇到李大輝，也認識了朴佑鎮、金東賢和林煐岷，自己的世界變得更廣，笑聲也越來越多，今年竟然連半血的家都去過，爸媽也對魔法沒那麼抗拒。去年普測的成績除了黑魔法和魔藥學只拿到A，其他科目都是O，教授們都說畢業後有機會可以在魔法部工作，自己對未來也沒那麼迷惘。

說起來奇怪，林煐岷和朴佑鎮身為傳統純血家族的後人對田雄麻瓜身份的不但沒有抵觸，一個當對方是親弟弟，另一個當對方成麻瓜研究課的老師，想到這田雄忽然想起自己要林煐岷準備的小禮物。

「煐岷哥，最新的專輯！」

  
「嘩大發！連特別版也買到了，真不愧是我們全能小雄！」

  
赫夫帕夫六年級長有個不為人知的小秘密，他是某麻瓜說唱歌手的粉絲。聽說該歌手剛推出新專輯，因為自己假期的行程排得滿滿，沒機會讓田雄幫他買回來還小失落了一會，現在把實物拿在手中，眼睛睜的大大滿是驚喜和感動。田雄不懂說唱，只是聽對方說過好幾次喜歡，他才不會告訴林煐岷自己在唱片行前等了快一天，為的就是那張可惡的限量特別版！

  
「我們小雄真的太令人喜愛了，怎麼就不是我們院的人呢？」

  
「符咒學和奇獸飼育學也一起上啊，哥你可記得要關照我啊。」

  
「哎喲，六年級的大前輩田雄同學還是一樣愛撒嬌該怎麼辦呢？」

  
田雄半掛在林煐岷身上，想到未來一年能夠繼續和自己很喜歡也很照顧自己的人一起生活，高興又期待連帶說話語氣也更軟萌，嘴角也是沒下來過。向來就寵弟弟的林煐岷看着田雄高興的小模樣也繼續和他打鬧，追問田雄暑假在那個只存在於書本的麻瓜世界的生活，直到馬車停在城堡大門前，二人才停下來，跟隨小精靈的只是分別到了自己所屬學院的長枱。

  
「雄吶，明天符咒學見！」

  
年級長的座位在禮堂前方最接近教授們的地方，林煐岷心知田雄不會選擇靠前的座位，在分別的時候只好留對方一個人走向雷文克勞的長枱。雖然說二人也是六年級生，林煐岷純血的身份和他親切外向的性格令他受到很多關注，身邊想認識他和他套關係的人也不少；而田雄比較怕生再加上自己是個麻瓜，在雷文克勞算是有幾個比較好的朋友，而其他人大部份也只是聽說過這個麻瓜學霸的存在。

  
「小雄哥！我們四年級在中間，你要過來跟我一起坐嗎？」

  
李大輝進入禮堂就往雷文克勞那邊走，果然發現田雄坐在六年級最外圍的位置，跑了過去從後一把抱着田雄撒嬌道。本來就沒打算待太久的田雄輕輕拍了拍小孩的頭，婉拒了對方的好意，看到李大輝轉眼又和同級的朋友玩得忘我，一群小朋友像小鳥一樣吱吱渣渣的，田雄安心的繼續等待着開學典禮的開始。開學典禮在校長的歡迎辭下開始，經過新生分類和各科教授的介紹後，眾人面前的長枱憑空出現了各式各樣還冒着熱氣的美食，坐了大半天火車的學生看着眼前的食物都急不及待要開動。

  
「讓我們祝願各位有一個豐盛平安的新一年！」

  
隨着校長的祝福，禮堂內所有人都舉起了自己的杯子，宣告着一場盛宴的開始。歡呼聲、交談聲伴隨着各人，好像以這般熱鬧和沿沿不盡的美食才真正給予學生新學年終於開始的實感。田雄禮貌性的和周圍的同學碰了杯，只吃了幾口面前的烤雞和雜菜就把注意力放到旁邊的甜點上。七彩繽紛的杯子蛋糕、巧克力蛋糕和能以自己喜好改變口味的冰淇淋對不只一次被稱為小孩子口味的田雄來說更吸引。滿足了自己嗜甜的慾望後，其他人還在為假期最後數小時狂歡着，田雄卻悄悄的離開了禮堂，先回到了雷文克勞的宿舍再向與金東賢約好的地方出發。  
從一年級的第一堂天文學開始田雄就愛上了觀星，而且後來得到教授許可晚上會自己去天文塔待上幾小時甚至一整個晚上的事情他從來沒有向別人提起過；但至四年級開始，金東賢間中會出現在前往天文塔的樓梯前，陪伴着田雄渡過一個個漸漸不再只有自己一個人的夜晚。剛開始田雄也覺得奇怪，追問了金東賢幾次對方也隨便拉了個失眠的藉口，後來就沒有繼續追究下去，況且想家的時候、想有人陪伴的時候或是高興的時候身邊有個人其實真的不錯。

  
「From the moon, to the stars우주를 헤매다 서로를 알게 되었죠。」

  
禮堂的宴會還在進行，田雄一個人走在無人的走廊哼起了歌。入夜後的霍格華茲帶着點點燭光更添一份神秘感，幾年來已經和牆上掛畫熟悉的田雄一路上和畫裏的人物都問了好，小跑着燈上了天文塔。

  
「東東，你在嗎？好像還未到呢。」

  
天文塔一般有課堂的時候才會把天幕打開，已經很熟練的田雄調好了觀星鏡，打開了天幕就乖乖坐下邊觀星邊等金東賢了。正看得入神也沒聽見背後的腳步聲，來人看他專心的模樣玩心大喜，靜悄悄的在田雄身後一拍卻沒料到對方的反應如此自大。田雄尖叫了一聲，轉身一看才發現拍他的正是金東賢，表情立刻委屈了起來，金東賢自知理虧也趕緊帶人入懷細聲安慰。

  
「是我啊，小雄哥。別怕別怕，是我不好，對不起。」

  
「嗚，東東你要嚇死我了！」

  
「對不起嘛，哥你快來看看我帶什麼給你了！」

  
驚魂未定的田雄縮在金東賢懷中，眼看真的把人嚇得不輕，金東賢只好把話題轉到別的地方。聽到有禮物瞬間就忘了害怕忘了委屈，田雄從金東賢懷裏抬頭，眼中還帶着剛剛被嚇出來的淚花，水汪汪的眼睛就這樣直勾勾的看着金東賢，只見他從外套口袋取出一個長盒放在田雄手上。  
「魔杖？東東為什麼送我魔杖呢？」

  
「哥的魔杖考試的時候不是壞了嗎，所以就想送你一支新的。放心，這根和之前的內芯一樣是獨角獸尾毛，只是木材變了梨木，哥試試看喜不喜歡吧。」

  
「東賢吶，這麼貴重的禮物我不能收。」

  
「你先試一試，再說我可不是白送你的哦。」 

  
深知自家哥哥性格的金東賢已經想好一套假威脅實白送的言辭讓他這個傻哥哥收下魔杖。田雄拿起魔杖一揮，輕聲念出一句Lumos，魔杖果然就把二人之間照亮。

  
「是不是比以前的更順手？」

  
「可是……那我也有禮物送給東東！」

  
側身拿起放在腳邊的紙袋送給金東賢，金東賢低頭一看竟然是幾小包黑粉末。

  
「這都是？」

  
「東東今年要考普測，以哥的經驗熬夜是一定的，所以就選了些咖啡給你提神。」

  
「是哥以前提過的什麼研磨咖啡嗎？」

  
「是啊，食堂那些是很方便，不過不夠香。東東試一下，喜歡哪一種聖誕假期我再買回來。」

  
「小雄哥你對我真好！禮物我很喜歡，謝謝哥！」

  
也算是交換了禮物，金東賢又借故抱着了田雄，感覺弟弟是真的喜歡自己的禮物，田雄也跟着高興。二人再看了一會星星，看時間也不早就决定回去宿舍了。雖然完全不順路，可金東賢每次總堅持先送田雄到雷文克勞門前，看到對方進了門自己才離開。李大輝最初還以為自己宿舍是有什麼可怕的鬼怪，後來就學會打趣說葛來分多都快要忘記金東賢的存在了。

  
「東東送到這就可以了，新謎語的答案還不能告訴你。」

  
「葛來分多的密語不是告訴哥了嗎，這樣不公平啦！」

「明天早餐的時候告訴你吧，晚安東東！」

  
回到學校的第一晚大家都忙着收拾行李，準備上課，田雄明知金東賢經常借送自己回去乘機賴在自己房間，可今晚金東賢不回去明天上課一定不夠精神，所以在入口前就逼着對方回去。怕自己看到金東賢撒嬌會心軟，田賢快速的道了晚安轉身閃着了木門留下金東賢一個呆站在外面一時沒反應過來。他看了看紙袋，無奈的失笑了一下也向自己的宿舍就去。


End file.
